Finding What's Right
by Vos Die ScheiBe Kopf
Summary: CLU makes Rinzler do 'his duty', but what happens when Sam enters the grid and CLU gets a hold of him. Will Rinzler still have to do 'his duty' and will it involve Sam Flynn? RATED M: READ WARNING INSIDE.
1. Prologue

**My sister, RatchetXHide and I have been working on a Tron: Legacy RP. But then the more we RP, the more we come up with an entire back story to how it happened this way. I am finally sitting down and writing it all out along with our LONG RP. So far I have 9 chapters planned (not including this one) and know that there will be more after that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tron. It belongs to Disney. (Sadly, I don't even own the movie.)**

 **RATED M FOR MATURE. WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN SEX, FORCED SEX/FORCED PLAYING, VIOLENCE, AND RAPE. I WILL WARN YOU BEFORE IT HAPPENS, BUT THIS IS A PRE-WARNING.**

 **THIS IS ALL MALE/MALE. I haven't wrote a fanfic like this before so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CLU smiled as he held the disc of his unconscious enemy in his hand. Kevin had taught him many times how to re-program a program, but this was the first time he had even attempted to do so himself. He looked at the code surprised. This program wasn't as hard as some to figure out, but it was so... different. It wasn't like any other program he had seen so far.

As he finished, he knelt down and replaced the disc. The enemies circuits changed from a pale blue to a deep red as he started to re-boot. Now he was going to see if he remembered all the information correctly.

"Stand program," CLU demanded as the program obeyed.

As they got eye level, CLU smirked. The programs eyes were now a dull gray and looked almost lifeless compared to earlier.

"You will be my slave. You will please me and only me."

"Yes sir," the program said softly.

"We fight for the programs. All the users and ISO's shall be killed on sight. We are here to create the perfect system."

"Yes sir," he said again.

"You shall no longer go by your old name. You shall be called Rinzler."


	2. My Duty

**Warning: This chapter contains forced play. It is rated R. There will be very few chapters that aren't rated R because of violence, language, and/or sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Tron or anything of Tron. I just like RPing it and playing around with the story line and kicking Quorra out of it. :D**

* * *

It has been twenty years since the day CLU said I shall no longer be called Tron and since that day I haven't. But as time goes on some things change. Since that day, Tron keeps filling my head with memories as CLU tells me what he claims is right. But how do I know what to believe? Also since I became Rinzler, I was asked to wear a helmet. I don't know why. Maybe it has to do with programs recognizing who I am. My circuits also are this aweful shade of red which I can't wait to go back to their normal pale blue. But the worse thing that has happened since I became Rinzler is what CLU makes me do... what I know he is going to make me do any moment now and I already know I will resist as long as I can.

I watch as CLU closed off the room and sat on the couch. CLU let most of his clothes de-rez as he sat there and started to run his fingers over his member. With each stroke of his fingers, his member began to rise more and more. It was now only a matter of time before he decided to call me over there to do 'my duty'.

He told me that it was 'my duty' to help him please himself. He said that he did this for Kevin and that I must do it for him. But of all the times I do this, none of them feel right. He forces me to do what he wants. It's never about me and what he does to my body.

"Rinzler, I need your help," CLU smirked.

I don't move. I don't want to help him. It was wrong and he doesn't seem to care. All he cares about is getting Kevin's disc and getting to the User's World. Once he gets there, IF he gets there, I will probably not matter anymore.

"Rinzler, don't make me force you again," CLU said sternly this time.

What was he talking about? Again? He always forces me. Nothing ever changes about that. I don't want to 'please' him. I never have wanted to. The first time he did this was the worse. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and then he raped me. Ever since then, I haven't done anything he asked for and he always forces me.

"Fine," CLU said walking over and sitting beside me, "You need to do as I say or I will reprogram you."

"And if you do, you will loose someone valuable to you," I mutter.

CLU grabs my hand and pulls me closer, "If you don't do your duty, I will reprogram part of you to do it yourself."

I pause. If he does that, I truly will have no chance of escaping this hell. I finally pull my hand away before taking your member in my hand. I slowly start to pump it as CLU moaned. If I could have my way, I would hurt him and get away from him. I knew where Kevin was. When I was out patrolling one night, I found him. For a few minutes Tron broke through and I got to find out where he was if I ever was to escape. I told him about CLU, but decided it was best to leave out the part about 'my duty' to him. I knew that CLU did it for Kevin and I didn't want Kevin to think that I would do it for him if I ever was to return to him.

CLU moaned softly before making my clothes de-rez, his hands making their way over my soft skin. I hated him touching me. His hands never can make me want him. He started to pump my member slowly as if showing me what to do to him. The bad part was, no matter how much he pumped my member, I wouldn't get turned on.

I start to pump his member like he was doing to mine. As CLU moans he pushes my head down towards his member. I finally take it in my mouth. CLU gripped my hair and started to thrust in my mouth. I hated when he did this. He treated me with little care as to what he did to my body. I hated the feel of him in my mouth. I also hated the feel of him thrusting in me.

The more he thrusted in my mouth, the louder he got and the harder he thrusted. It was days like these that I was afraid of him truly hurting me. Some days he could thrust so hard, I thought I could die.

A few minutes passed of him thrusting in me. He finally cried out, coming inside my mouth, forcing me to swallow his nasty, salty cum. He smiled before shoving me to the floor. Here was the worse part of it all.

CLU let the last of his clothes de-rez as he climbed over me. He didn't even give me any prep or warning before shoving into me. I cried out in pain as he ripped me open. I was almost certain that I would not be walking well after this was done.

CLU didn't even give me a second to adjust before thrusting in and out of me toughly. I grip on his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin.

"CLU, please stop," I cry out wanting him to stop this punishment.

"Never," he moaned thrusting in harder, causing me to cry out louder.

I knew that CLU wouldn't last much longer. Whenever he cums in my mouth, he cums inside me fast. Now it was only a matter of time before he would cum again and leave me to prepare for the arena fights.

CLU started to nail at my chest as he came inside me. He pulled out and left the room. I lay there for a moment not wanting to move. I hurt so bad and yet again, I got no pleasure out of this.

I slowly stand up and head over to shower off.


	3. A New Pawn

**Again, I didn't mean for this to be so short. I guess it can't be helped when I know what I want to be in it, but I can't quite put more than I can think of.**

 **Arena warning.**

* * *

I step out of the shower and start to dry off when I hear CLU and Jarvis talking.

"An user has entered the grid. The portal has lit up the sky. We have not identified if it is Alan yet," he said.

"Let's just hope Kevin doesn't find him first. We are on a time limit now. We HAVE to find Kevin and get his disc. Without it, we can't leave."

"I understand sir," Jarvis said walking away.

An user is finally back in the grid and on top of that CLU needs Kevin's disc to escape the grid. I have to find the user first and get him to Kevin. If I failed to do that and CLU gets Kevin's disc and exits this world, the user's world will be doomed. I have to go and find him, but that will have to wait till after my battle in the arena.

I sit and let my muscles relax before the battle. It would suck for me to go in there and not fight well. Plus, how would that make the programs viewing the battle feel? I wasn't able to relax for long before CLU came in the room.

"You better go and please me," he smirked and walked off to watch the arena battles.

I sigh, letting my helmet cover my face before waiting for my battle… the final battle. But little to my knowledge, it would start way before planned.

I watch a few of the more un-experienced programs be de-rezzed quickly, but one caught my eye… Combatant three. He just de-rezzed one of the better programs here… Combatant eleven and by the looks of him, he has never done this before. I grin inside my helmet for the first time in a while. Maybe I would get to fight this program.

I watch as programs are selected for their second round of fighting. And much to my delight, Combatant three took out his opponent quickly, but what he did next shocked me. He jumped down and started to make an illegal move. Maybe I wasn't… Then he fell right into place.

"Initiate Final Round. Combatant three verses Rinzler."

I secretly smile as I start to purr. I got my wish. Combatant three was mine, but the more I look at him and the closer I stood, the more I didn't want to fight him. I figured it was part of Kevin's teachings reaching me, but if it was why would I think that the young, male program in from of me was very attractive? There was just something about him that made me realize that he was special and different than the rest of the programs.

I shake my head as I pull out my disc and separate it into two. I had to fight this program or CLU would have me de-rezzed. Then there would be no chance of finding the new user and helping Kevin.

"Aw, come on. Is that even legal," the program complained trying to do what I did.

I throw a disc and after a few seconds I throw my other as he falls to the ground and dodges them. I watch as the program backs up to the wall as my discs come back to me. I catch one as I do a few tricks before catching the other disc. I watch as the program throws his disc at me. It was a beginners throw. I smile as I jump and turn in the air as his disc glides under me. I land gracefully as the program almost prances back and forth. That's when I hear a slight noise and see the circle on the wall spinning. I turn and start to run up the wall as the gravity pulls us up. The program, not knowing about it, falls hard against the new floor. I run towards him and jump just as he knocks a hole in the floor. My feet land on each edge of the hole as I start to hold my discs and fight the program up close. He was getting good. He blocked some of my attacks and dodged others. It would be a shame to destroy such a talented, hot program. I lash my arm out and I thought I hit his arm, but he didn't de-rez, so I guess I didn't. I use my other hand to hit his disc over his chest. I didn't want to hurt him.

At that moment the gravity switched again and the program fell. As he stood up, I jump at him and land my foot squarely in his chest as we slide across the floor. I rise my disc up to his neck as the crowd cheered and chanted for me to de-rez him. I didn't want ot do this, but CLU was watching as well as thousands of programs. That's when something caught my eye. I look at his arm as a small drop of blood falls. I reach a finger forward and wipe the blood from the user's cut. I raise my finger up and let part of my helmet de-rez to lick the blood.

Blood. The sign of a user. The user beneath me is only the second I have ever seen, the first being Kevin Flynn, the creator. The first time I saw blood, I was fascinated by it. It was warm and it showed that users don't de-rez when they got hurt. What happened next embarrassed me… I started to get hard. That was the first time I ever got hard and at the time, I didn't know why, but I wanted Kevin. I told myself that I couldn't. He had a kid and a program can't be with a user. That was the end of that. Yet every time I saw blood, I got turned on and this time wasn't any different.

I put my discs away as I purr. "User."

I stand up and pull you up to face CLU as the programs around us booed.

"Identify yourself, program," Jarvis' voice echoed through-out the arena.

"I'm not a program."

"Identify," CLU's altered voice called.

"My name's Sam Flynn."

My eyes go wide. Sam Flynn… THE Sam Flynn, was standing next to me. I had not only found the user, but I had found Kevin Flynn's son. I have to figure out a way to get him to Kevin, but how? CLU was going to watch him like his prey. With Sam here, CLU was closer than ever to getting Kevin's disc.

I sigh as I hear CLU, "Bring him in."


	4. The User

**Warning: Rated R (rape chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Tron.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

I stand behind Sam as CLU enters the room.

"Welcome to the grid," CLU says.

"Who are you?" Sam practically yells at him.

CLU shook his head and finally makes his helmet de-rez.

"Dad," Sam said shocked. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, kiddo," CLU smiled as Sam runs up and hugs him.

I looked at CLU shocked. He was smirking and pretending to be Kevin. But why?

"You need to come home. So much stuff has changed. Dillinger Jr. is in charge of ENCOM at the moment, and Alan is convinced that you are not missing. I guess he is right," Sam smiled pulling away and looking at the man he believed to be his father.

"I was planning on coming back. The only problem was the portal closed and could only be opened from the inside," CLU replied.

"Well, the portal is open now. So let's go."

"Let's do that. But there are a few more things I need to take care of first," CLU smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sam asked CLU.

"There is something. Come with me," he smiled and headed towards the door. "Rinzler, please come as well."

Sam looked at me uneasily as we followed CLU. I guess it could have to do with the fact that I wiped blood from his arm and then licked it. He probably thinks I am weird or I wasn't one to trust.

"Where's Tron?" Sam asked.

"He is no longer with us. He decided to turn against me and I had no other choice than to reprogram him. Now I have Rinzler and CLU," CLU explained.

"Where's CLU?"

"At the moment, CLU is off and doing work on the grid for me. Thanks to him and Rinzler, the grid is ten times better than it use to be."

"Oh, that's good," Sam said in a tone of voice that made me feel as if he was questioning what CLU had said.

If I were Sam, I would question everything that CLU had said. Kevin said that he told his son about the grid. He told Sam about me and about CLU. Why would he ever think that Tron would go against his programming and betray Kevin? I only did what I have done to save Kevin and find a way to escape him. My ultimate goal is to de-rez CLU so that we may be a free system again.

Soon we enter a room as CLU smiles and we enter. As soon as we do, he locks the door behind us. Something felt wrong about this. And I knew that I was right when CLU stepped towards Sam and grabs his shoulders roughly pulling him into a kiss. Sam's eyes went wide as he shoves him away.

"What the hell, dad?" he yelled.

CLU leaned forward and whispered into Sam's ear, "I'm not you father, Sam."

"CLU, I should have known it was you," Sam yelled pulling back.

CLU smirked and pulled Sam closer before pressing his lips to the younger males forcefully. Sam bit CLU's lip as he shoved him back.

"You want to play rough, I'll give it to you rough," CLU said shoving Sam to the floor before pulling me over to Sam.

As he did, he let my helmet de-rez. Sam looked at me. He eyes showed some interest, but they didn't show that he recognized me.

"Rinzler, hold him down," CLU said before whispering the last part. "Or I won't let you have some fun with him."

I close my eyes for a moment. Why did CLU think I liked the user? Then I realized why. CLU knows that I get turned on by the sight of blood and he probably could tell that I was trying to hide it. I sigh before opening my eyes and moving over to hold Sam gently.

CLU smiles as he lets his clothes de-rez along with Sam's. I blush as I look at Sam's body. It was beautiful. No… I can't think that. I am a program and he is an user. A program can't be with an user. End of Line.

CLU looks at me and smiles. I turn away from him in total disapproval. This was going way to far. As CLU started to run his hands over Sam's body, I let one of his legs go and he kicked CLU in the chest. I watched as he fell back and I held his leg once more. CLU looked mad now. He got up and started to run his fingers over Sam's member.

"Stop that," Sam yelled backing into me.

"No," CLU said grabbing his member roughly. "Not unless you will give me Kevin's disc.'

"Don't agree to it," I whisper in your ear where only you could hear. "Trust me."

Sam paused and thought for a moment before giving his answer.

"NEVER," he yelled.

CLU looked even madder if that was even possible. He finally pushed Sam to the floor with me beneath him and shoved his member inside Sam. Sam screamed out in pain and CLU started to thrust in him. I wrap my arms around his waist as I hold him tightly. I knew what it felt like to have this happen and it's NOT pleasant.

Sam cried and nailed at my arms as CLU kept thrusting in harder and harder until he finally came inside him. CLU pulled out and stood up leaving the room. Just before he left he said one last thing.

"He's all yours, Rinzler."

With that CLU slammed the door and Sam looks at me terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I say looking at Sam.

"How do I know that?"

"Because, I am about to take you away from CLU. I would never hurt an user," I smile softly.

Sam let his clothes come back on as I hold my hand out to help him up. He cautiously accepts it and I carefully help him up. I grab my light jet pack and my special light cycle baton and look back at you.

"Ready to fly?" I smile.

Sam nods as I let my light jet form and let him get on with you. He carefully got on with me as I flew out the nearest window and made my way to Kevin's hideout. If nothing else, I would at least get the son of Flynn to his father.


	5. The Real Kevin Flynn

**Hope everyone enjoys it. Already have my next Tron fanfic planned out. :D**

 **Contains Consensual Sex**

* * *

The flight to the safe house was very uneventful. Sam seemed very uneasy and I didn't blame him. As we landed, I helped him off the lightjet before getting off and watching the baton reform. I put it in a pocket on my leg as I lead the way to the upper level.

"When we get up here, you can just stay still and I will do all the talking," I smile.

Sam nodded as we reached the upper level and I stepped forward. I sat in front of Kevin Flynn with my head hung. I didn't want to look at him because I felt I had betrayed him.

"Tron," he whispered. "You're back."

I feel Kevin's arms wrap around me as I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry sir," I whisper.

"What are you sorry for? You have done nothing wrong."

"I have done more wrong than you know," I whisper thinking over all the programs I have derezzed.

"Tron, you can't help what CLU made you do."

"No, but I can help what I do. I didn't have to do what he said."

"He would have derezzed you and if he finds out where you are now, he will derezz you."

"I am too valuable of a pawn for him to derezz me," I pause, "But his other pawn that I brought with me, now that's a different story. He would derezz the entire grid just for him."

Kevin shook his head. "And who is his new pawn?"

"Your son," I whisper looking up.

"Sam?" Kevin asked shocked.

I nod. "CLU…" I pause now unsure of what to say. "CLU made me bring him to him after fighting him in the arena. Then… Then he raped Sam."

Kevin's eyes went wide as he sat there frozen in fear.

"CLU made me hold him while he did it. He said that if I did, I would have my time with him. I did it to get him to you. I didn't do anything to your son," I whisper softly.

Kevin nodded. "You did well."

I looked at him shocked. I held down his son while his enemy raped him and all he could say is that I did well? Kevin has to be the strangest man I have ever met.

"Tron, if you had not have done that, Sam would probably have not of gotten here. You did what you had to do to get him to me safely," Kevin smiled as he stood up and walked over to Sam.

I watch as he walked off. I guess I had done the right thing.

 **Sam's POV**

I watch as the man stands up and walks over to me. As he steps closer, I recognize him.

"Dad," I whisper.

"Sam," he said softly bending down and wrapping his arms around me.

I couldn't help, but cry on his shoulder. Dad started to rock me softly as he tried his best to calm me and it helped. A few minutes later, I look up at him as I wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry dad," I whisper.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. CLU did and I was the one that created him."

"Dad, you are not at fault. You didn't know he would do that."

"He is my creation, I am at fault."

"Dad, he is his own program. You didn't make him rape me. It's not your fault."

Dad paused. "I guess you are right."

I nod before speaking softly. "It hurt so bad."

"I bet it did," Dad whispered pulling down a bag from a nearby shelf. "I have some medicine that will help it."

I nod watching him pull out a bottle of liquid and a needle.

"This one will help with pain," he said as he pulled the medicine up into the needle before pushing it into my arm. "I have a numbing ointment that will also help stop any bleeding, but if you want that, you will have to do the best you can by yourself or have Tron help you. I won't do it."

I nod understanding what he meant. The ointment would have to go inside of me.

"Will he hurt me?" I ask looking over at him.

"Tron would never hurt a user. He only did what he has done to help you and get you to me," Kevin smiled.

I nod and look over at him. He was cute and I don't think it would be too bad if he went easy and wouldn't hurt me.

"Do you want me to explain the situation to him?" Dad asked.

"Yes please," I nod looking back at Dad.

"Okay. If you go over to the left, there is a room you may use. You can wait in there for Tron," Dad smiled.

"Thanks," I smile standing up and walking to the room.

 **Tron's POV**

I watch as Sam leaves the room and Kevin walks back over to me.

"Sam and I have talked and he needs your help. One of the medicines he needs is an ointment and he can't apply it himself. He was wondering if you will help him," Kevin said sitting beside me.

I sat there as my mind began to think over what he said. If he couldn't apply the ointment himself and Kevin wouldn't help him that meant it would have to go up inside him. Was I really willing to do that to Sam after CLU raped him and CLU forced me to please him? Yes, he was cute, but he was a user and Kevin's son.

"Tron, you don't have to if you don't want to. He isn't forcing you to do anything," Kevin said watching my face.

I nod thinking about what he asked me to do. What if I did and I found that I have feelings for Sam? They would leave me when they left the grid. Programs can't survive off the grid, so why would I put myself in that situation?

"Tron," Kevin began, "Did CLU do anything to you?"

I hang my head as I close my eyes and images of CLU's torture came to my mind. I didn't want to remember it.

"What did he do to you?" Kevin asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said standing up. "I'll help Sam. Where can I find him?"

"He's in the room on the left," he replied looking up at me. "If you feel the need to talk, I will always listen, but I won't force you to."

"Thanks," I reply as I walk over to the room where Sam was waiting for me.

I open the door to see Sam sitting on the bed.

"Hey," he smiles.

I smile back as I shut the door and walk over to the bed.

"Kevin told me about the ointment. I will help you, but only if you don't force me," I said sitting down in front of him.

"I will never force you, Tron."

I pause as my eyes go wide. "When did you find out?"

"I knew it was you," Sam smiled as he leaned over and touched the 'T' on my outfit.

I hold back a purr as he did so. It felt good.

"I have an action figure of you back at home. The only difference is your circuits are red now."

"That's thanks to CLU," I sigh.

"I'm sorry. May I ask how he came to control you like that?"

"You may. Kevin created CLU and said that together we would create the perfect system. Twenty years ago, Kevin and I were heading to the portal when LU stopped us. He wanted to know if he was still to create the perfect system. Kevin said yes. That's when CLU's guards stepped out. I told Kevin to escape and I got captured saving him.

"CLU reprogrammed me to do what he wanted, but as you can see, he didn't succeed. I fought back the programming all this time. I didn't want to do what he wanted me to do, but I had to."

"What did he make you do?" Sam asked.

"I… I don't want to talk about it. I will say that it was much like what he did to you," I say softly.

Sam nodded as he moves closer to me.

"I would never do that to you," he whispered. "All I ask is that you don't hurt me."

"I would never do that," I whisper as I lean forward and kiss his lips softly.

Sam smiled as he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck. I move forwards as I place my hands on his hips and gently push him to the bed as I climb over him. I didn't want to go to fast with him because of what CLU did to us.

Sam ran his hands over my neck and into my hair as I massage his hip softly, nipping at his tongue gently. Sam moaned as I break the kiss and move my mouth to his neck as I bite it gently. Sam moans louder as he pulls my hair making me purr. I couldn't hold it back any more. It felt good to choose to be with someone for once. I was so use to being forced to touch and play with CLU that to choose what to do was different. I didn't know what all to do and what not to do.

I pull my mouth away as I pull his shirt up. I wanted to touch his bare skin. Sam blushed as he pulled my shirt up and stopped.

"Tron, what happened to you?" he said as he pulled my shirt off.

My chest was covered in red lines and marks.

"CLU. I told you that CLU took control of me. When he did, he told me that Kevin made him please him. Kevin told him it was his duty to do so and that it was my duty to please hm. But when he did so, he raped me. He tortured me. He made a whip that would cut into me, but not derezz me. That's what the lines are from," I say softly.

"Tron, I am sorry," he said as he grabbed the ointment. "Maybe this will help."

"Sam, I am fine," I whisper.

"No you aren't," he said as he wiped some ointment on one of the lines and we watched it disappear.

I look at him shocked as he wiped ointment over all the lines he could see.

"Are there anymore?"

I nod. "But it's fine."

"Tron, it's not fine. Please let me help you," he almost whined.

I blush when I hear his whinny voice. It made me want him more.

"I'll let you only if you want to," I blush kissing him softly.

Sam kissed me back as he pulled my pants down carefully with my boxers. I start to rub his hips as he moan softly. I was embarrassed to be naked in front of Sam, but I wanted him so much, I didn't care.

"Sam," I purr softly, "why do you want to do this?"

"Because, I worry for you and I can't stand to see you hurt. Plus, you saved me so I need to do the same for you."

"Sam, you don't NEED to do anything for me."

"Tron, please listen to me for once. You saved me. You didn't have to do that, but you did. I owe you for that," he said watching me carefully.

"I listened to you so please listen to me. I did that because you are the son of our creator and because you are a user. I vowed to protect any user I come across. Plus I saw something in you that was different than every program and user I have already met," I said as I pull him to me. "Something told me that I had to save you and protect you from everything and I will."

Sam nodded as he leaned in and kissed me. I pull him as close as I can to me. As I did, Sam blushed and pulled away to finish rubbing ointment over the lash marks. I watch as they disappear and when he is done, he smiled and kiss me softly.

"Tron, I have a feeling that I need to help and protect you," he smiled.

I kiss him as I pull him to me not meaning to push up against him. I hear him moan softly as I pull back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," I begin.

"Tron, it's okay," he smiled pulling me back to him. "I liked it."

I blush as I kiss him and pull him down with me that I needed to protect Sam was now telling me that it was okay to hold him and touch him.

I gently slide my hands over his chest as I start to nibble on his lips. As he moaned, I flip him on bottom as I nibble down to his neck as my hands run over his nipples. Sam gasped as I did this and I took it as a good sign. I pinched his nipples softly and he moaned as he arches into my hands. I keep pinching and teasing them as I hear him moaning more and more. As he did, I push against him, hearing him moan louder.

"Tron," he moaned pushing against me again.

I purr as I feel this and finally moan softly moving to lick his nipple softly. Sam moaned louder as he pushed up against my mouth. I take his nipple in my mouth and start to suck on it lightly before nipping it. As I did so, Sam moaned louder and louder. I use one hand to start to tease his other nipple as I feel him slide his hands through my hair and taking a firm hold of it. I bite down on his nipple again and he pulled my hair. In result, I purr loudly as push my lower body against him. Sam moaned as I did this and pushed up against me.

"Sam," I purr as I move to suck and bite on this other nipple as my other hand goes to tease his nipple that was just in my mouth.

Sam moaned more as he pulled on my hair and started to arch into me again. I purr in response as I bite and suck on his nipple like I did the other before finally moving and kiss and lick down his stomach to his pants. When I get there, I use my teeth to pull his pants down. When they come all the way off, I pull up and kiss him softly hoping that I wasn't making him uncomfortable. As I did, Sam pushed his tongue against my lips and I willingly let it in my mouth. I run my hands down his chest as we kiss and start to massage his hips earning a moan. My hands move down to pull his boxers down as I break the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this, Sam?" I ask still not knowing for sure if he really wanted me to do this.

"Tron, I trust you. I want you to help me with this, please," he said softly.

I nod as I start to kiss down his neck before moving down to his hips. I lick his left hip before sucking on it lightly earning more moans. His moans were starting to become music to my ears. I purr softly as I nip at his hip lightly as one hand goes to massage his other hip. I wanted to make sure that I pleased him and didn't make it seem like that I was forcing myself upon him. I wanted him to enjoy this and not think of CLU and what he did earlier.

Sam moaned louder as he pushed up towards my mouth. I purr as I bite on his hip a little harder wanting him more and more. I finally pull my mouth away as I move to lick and suck on his other hip as my hand started to massage his hip I just bit and sucked on. As I did, Sam moaned louder and louder as I bite his hip harder than last time.

"Tron," Sam called out. "Please stop teasing me."

I smile as I remove my mouth from his hip and lean down to admire his very erect member. I blush as I lean down and lick the head of it gently hearing Sam gasp and push up towards me. I purr as I lick it again, purring softly. As I do so, Sam gripped the sheets with one hand and my hair with his other. His hand in my hair pushed my head down and as he does, I take his entire member in my mouth purring against it. Sam moaned loudly as I start to pull away and run my tongue over his member and over the slit on his head before pushing back down and taking his member into my mouth again. I purr as keep bobbing up and down his member faster and faster, before pulling the ointment to me and smearing some over my fingers and his entrance. I gently push one finger inside his entrance hoping that it wouldn't hurt him.

"Does that hurt?" I say pulling my mouth away from his member.

"No and don't stop, please," he moaned as he pulled on my hair more.

I purr as I take his member in my mouth again and bob up and down it as I move my finger inside him gently earning more moans. After a few seconds, I slide a second finger inside him just as gently and give him a little while to adjust before starting to move them inside him. His moans started to get louder as I start to scissor him gently wanting to make sure that I stretch him enough. I keep bobbing up and down his member as he pulled on my hair rougher before I slide a third finger inside him. He moaned softer as he moved his hands to my shoulders and gripped them tightly causing me to cry out.

"Sam," I cry as I push my fingers deeper in him.

"Tron, just give it to me, please," Sam begged.

I nod as I pull my fingers out of him and rub a good bit of the ointment over my member. I position my member over his entrance as I start to carefully push in him. As I did this, Sam gasped and held onto me tightly. I stop moving as I hold his hips.

"Sam, how bad does it hurt?" I ask and his reply is just the shake of his head.

I kiss him softly as I start to slowly pull out.

"Don't you dare?" He said with tears falling down his cheeks.

"I am hurting you, I will." I said pulling out more.

Sam shook his head as he gripped my hips and pulled me in him roughly, crying out as he did so.

"Sam," I freaked as I wrap my arms around him as I stay still. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I need this and I didn't want you to pull out," he said as he buried his face in my chest.

I held him as I stay still inside him. He was hurting enough and I didn't want to make it worse for him. Sam laid there in my arms as he relaxed before looking up to me.

"You can move, just be careful."

"I will," I smile, "as long as you promise to tell me if the pain becomes too much."

He nodded, "I can do that."

I kiss him softly as I gently pull out and push back inside him. Sam grunted as I started to move slowly and gently inside him. His grunts soon turn into soft moans and as they do, I start to move in and out of him a little harder.

"Tron…." Sam moaned louder. "Please…"

I blush looking down at him. "Are you sure?" I pant softly.

Sam smiled and nodded as he pulled me into him a little harder this time. I purr softly as he moans and I start to thrust in and out of him at the pace he set. Sam's moans got louder and louder as I start to thrust in a little harder each time as I start to run my hands down his body to his hips and start to massage them gently.

"Tron," Sam gasped and arched into my hands pushing me roughly into him this time as he moaned the loudest I have heard.

I pant harder as I try to keep myself from thrusting in any harder, but that didn't last long because before I knew it, Sam gripped my hips and started to pull me in him rougher and rougher with each thrust. I finally start to thrust in him as hard as I can as I lift him a little off the bed to thrust deeper in him.

"Tron….." Sam cried as he came on us after a few thrusts.

I purr as I thrust in a few more times before cumming inside him as I moan his name loudly.

I pant as I lay down and wrap my arms around him as I pull out gently. Something about this felt right. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I didn't want to let go of him.

"Tron," Sam whispered softly.

"Yes."

"I love you."

I pause for a moment as I smile. "I love you too."

"You do know that you can talk to Dad about what CLU did to you and he won't judge you."

I nod. "I know he wouldn't, but I don't want him to think that because I pleased CLU that I would please him."

"Why would he ever make you please him?"

"Because CLU said that he pleased Kevin and that it was my duty to please him."

Sam shook his head. "I don't think Dad would ever make CLU please him. I think you need to talk to him and let him know what CLU said and did, that way we have a better understanding. He won't judge you and I won't think any different of you."

I look down at Sam smiling. "Do you think we can do this again?"

"I have never wanted anybody before today. Why would I say no?" Sam laughed softly kissing my lips as he did so.

I smile as I kiss him back. This is where I belonged and I didn't want to leave.

"But promise me you will talk to Dad," Sam whispered breaking the kiss.

"I promise. I will."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. One More Time

After a few minutes of lying with Sam in my arms, I finally stand up and pull my clothes back on.

"I am going to go talk with Kevin," I say opening the door. "I promise to be back soon."

"Okay," Sam smiled as the door closed behind me.

I didn't want to tell Kevin what all CLU did to me, but I promised Sam I would and I was not about to break that promise. I walk silently over to pillow where Kevin sat in the main room.

"Sam isn't mad at you, or is he?" Kevin spoke softly.

"He isn't mad at all. He made me promise that I would come and talk to you and I am not about to break that promise," I said sitting down in front of him.

"And what did he make you promise to talk to me about?"

"He made me promise to talk to you about… CLU... and what he did."

Kevin looks up and nods slightly.

"The day I made you left, CLU told me that I am now Rinzler and that Tron is no longer here. He reprogrammed me to please him and do what he wanted me to do. I fought the programming the entire time I was with him. It was hard though. He…" I pause thinking over my words. "He raped me almost every single day and something multiple times a day. He said that it was my duty to please him. He also said that you made him please him the same way I was forced to please him."

"And how was that?" Kevin asked.

"With sex. He forced me to have sex with him. He made me…"

"You don't have to tell me all the details. I don't want to make you relive those moments. And as far as me making him please me, I would never do such a thing. I had a wife and I have a son. If I wanted to be pleased with sex, all I had to do was start to date again in the real world and I am sure that there would be too many people to count that would want to have sex with me."

I nod. "Towards the end he created a special type of weapon. He called it a whip. Usually when us programs get hit with an object that is meant to harm us, we derezz, but this whip that he made was different. When he hit me with it, it cut my skin, but didn't derezz me. He used to hit me with it when he made me please him. It wasn't pleasant at all. I hated it."

"Let me see the marks," Kevin said moving towards me carefully.

"They are gone. Your son used some of the ointment on me and made the marks disappear," I smile softly.

Kevin nods sitting back down. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What do you feel towards Sam?"

"I know what that I love him even though I shouldn't, but that won't change," I whisper softly hoping that Kevin wouldn't get mad at me for loving his son.

Kevin smiled. "Does he feel the same?"

I nod. "He said he loves me first."

"Would you want to come with us to the user's world?"

"Can programs survive outside the grid?"

"Yes they can, but there is one side effect of it."

"What is that?"

"I am not telling you," he smiled. "It's nothing bad. I just want to see how you will react when you find out what it is, that is if you go."

I smile. "I want to go. I want to stay with Sam."

"Go talk to him."

I nod standing up as I turn to leave.

"Oh and Tron," Kevin began.

"Yes."

"Thank you for talking to me."

"You are welcome," I said running off into the room where Sam waited.

I get on the bed and pull Sam into a kiss as I wrap my arms around him.

"I need to ask you something important," I say as I break the kiss.

"And what is that?"

"I want to know what I mean to you."

Sam looked up shocked. "I love you and I am not leaving the grid without you, even if that means staying here."

"And what if we can both go back to your world?"

"Then I will bring you back and show you everything that I can. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I can go back, but I don't want to go back and you start to pay more attention to everything in your world and forget about me."

"That will never happen. I love you Tron. I love you more than life itself."

I smile as I pull him into a tight hug. "I love you that much too."

I push him back down on the bed as I climb over him and start to kiss him deeply. Sam wraps his arms around my hips and pulls me down against him moaning loudly as Kevin opened the door.

"Uh….. Guys….." he said turning away but leaving the door open.

I break the kiss as I pull a sheet over us and look up at Kevin. "We are covered," I smile softly.

Kevin turns around and looks back at us, "We are going to need to head out soon, boys. I am preparing everything out in the main room. Get dressed and head out shortly."

"Yes sir," I smirked as he shut the door and Sam laughed. "I guess that means that I will need to stop and continue this when we get back to the user world."

Sam smiled, "You better finish when we get there."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," he smiled kissing me again before getting up and grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

I stand up, grabbing his top and pulling it over his head wanting to help him.

"I can dress myself," he whispered kissing me softly before pulling his shirt the rest of the way on.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You look as if you are having a little trouble there."

"And why are you saying that?" He asked pushing me back against the wall. "Because I think I have everything under control here."

I look him in the eyes as I feel him pull my hands up and hold them against the wall as he leans in and kisses me softly before pushing against me. My eyes go wide as I try to not freak out but having no control of what was happening was getting to me. Luckily Sam broke the kiss quickly.

"Are you okay Tron?"

I nod as I look down not wanting to tell him that I was freaked out by having no control.

"Tron, please tell me. I need to know so I know what I can and can't do with you. I don't want to hurt you."

I look up and into his eyes, "May I have my hands back?"

Sam nodded releasing my hands, "Was that it?"

"I just felt as if I had no control and no way to get away if I needed to."

"Tron, I would never make you do something that you didn't want to do. You could have told me to stop and I would of."

"I will remember that next time," I nod.

Sam smiled and leaned in and kissed me again. I smile kissing back as I wrap my arms around his waist as I pull him to me. I knew that I could trust him just by what he told me. He wouldn't make me or force me to do anything that I didn't want to do and I wasn't going to force him either. Now if asked for me to do something to him, I would consider it. It would depend on what he wanted me to do to him.

I purr as I feel Sam rub up against me. Dear users, I wish we had just a little more time here and I would go at it again with him. Just about that time I felt Sam's fingers run over one of my circuits which just about sent me up the way as I break the kiss moaning loudly. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Are you okay?"

I nod as I push up against him. "Sam….. That felt so…. Good."

Sam blushed as he looked at me before smiling and running his fingers back over my circuits making me moan out in pleasure louder.

"SAM," Kevin screamed from the other room. "STOP TEASING TRON. WE NEED TO GO."

Sam looked up at me sadly. "Can I PLEASE just have a little more time? I can't do this in the user world, Dad."

"You have a total of 5 minutes. I will be counting."

"Five minutes?" I ask confused.

"That means yes."

I look up at him smiling as I kiss his lips as his fingers run over circuits again causing me to moan. I push against him as he starts to run over my T causing me to moan louder.

"Sam," I push against him and I pull my pants down.

"So on the grid, your circuits are sensitive?" he smirked watching me nod.

"Very much so."

"I wonder," he smiled as he leaned forward and licked the T shaped circuits on my chest.

I grip his hips tightly as I gasp pushing against his mouth wishing this would never end. I hear him laugh softly as he started to run his hands over my legs softly causing me to push against him.

"Sam," I purr against him.

"Four minutes," Kevin yells from the other room.

"Do you want me to?" Sam whispered in my ear. "If so I need to start now."

"I want you," I whisper into his ear. "Please."

Sam nods as he lifts me into his arms as he carries me to the bed before pushing me down and climbing over me.

"If I do something you don't like or if you want me to stop, tell me. I don't want to force you," he whispered softly pulling off his boxers and shirt before removing the rest of my clothes.

"I will tell you," I lean up kissing him as he pulls the ointment to him and rubbing it over his fingers.

He rubbed some ointment over my entrance before slowly pushing one finger in me causing me to moan and push against him. He smiled as he started to move his finger inside me before slowly adding a second finger in me.

"Sam, you can go a little faster than that. CLU has raped me for the past 20 years. I think I am stretched enough for you," I whisper.

"Are you telling me to just go ahead and push myself in you?"

I nod blushing, "Just make sure to use some ointment and I should be fine."

"Three minutes."

He nodded as he rubbed some of the ointment over his member before positioning himself over me. He pushed in slowly and for that I was happy. He was a little bigger than CLU was but not enough to hurt me too much. As he gets all the way in me, he pauses and looks down at me.

"You okay?" he panted.

"Yeah," I nod. "Keep going."

He nodded as he starts to slowly thrust in and out of me making me moan as I grip his shoulders gently. This was the first time that I had ever felt pleasure when someone was having sex with me and it was amazing. Sam kept thrusting in at the same pace till I pulled him in me a little harder making me moan louder.

"You like that?"

I nod as I pant. It felt so good, I couldn't even catch my breath long enough to talk.

"Good," Sam whispered into my ear.

"Two minutes."

Sam kept thrusting in me harder and harder as I moan louder and louder wanting more.

"Harder…." I pant softly. "Please."

Sam nodded as he starts to thrust in harder than before causing me to moan louder. It was feeling better than I imagined. I lift my legs up some before pulling him to me harder as I massage his hips. Sam gasped as I cry out. He thrust in harder and deeper as I cry out louder and louder.

"Sam…" I cry one last time before cumming on us.

Sam moaned as he thrust in a few more times before cumming inside me. I gasp in pleasure before releasing him and falling to the bed.

"Did you like that?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes, I did," I smile up at him before kissing him softly.

"One minute."

"Alright old man. We need to get dressed," Sam yelled.

"Who are you calling old?"

"The only one in the safe house that has white hair."

"Take that back."

"Never."

"Sam, you may want to take that back," I whisper.

"Fine, I take that back. But only because Tron made me," Sam called.

Kevin could be heard laughing behind the door as I sat up and grabbed my clothes from the floor along with Sam's clothes.

"Need some help dressing?" I ask smiling.

"No, I think I got it. We don't want this to happen again and Dad to get mad."

I smile as I shake my head as I start to pull my clothes on.

"I agree with you there."


	7. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am really really sorry. I am going to have to stop writing this fic for the time being. I may get back to it when I have a little more time. I am about to start college and find a job and it is going to take up almost all of my time.

With Sadness,

~RatchetXHide/~Vos Die Scheiße Kopf


End file.
